The Concert
by Ever Sparks
Summary: Alec goes to an Adam Lambert concert. Malec
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I dont own anything

Alec POV

"Hey hun,What are you listening to?" Magnus asked when he saw me waiting for him on his couch,listening to my ipod.

"Adam Lambert...For Your Entertainment."

He looked shocked.

"What? You like...That just doesn't seem like your kind of music."

"Well it is. I love Adam Lambert. Ummmm...Speaking of Adam Lambert...I was wondering if maybe you would go with me to his concert this weekend?"

"I can't I have work in Idris this weekend I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot. I'm sorry." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh ok...I guess I'll drag Izzy along or something." I mumbled.

"I wish I could go...Why don't you come with me to Idris?"

"I can't I've got backstage passes. I'm going to meet Adam Lambert!"

"B-But..But..." he turned away,"I've got to get ready. You should go home."

"But why can't I stay here?"

"Mostly because I don't want Marsye to come burn down my house because she'll think I took advantage of you...and if you stayed you never know..." he smirked.

I felt myself blush and got ready to leave.

"Bye hun."

"Bye Alec...I love you."

"love you to."

Reviews=love


	2. messege to

disclaimer- :( i dont own alec or magnus or anything else

Magnus POV

As soon as the door closed I prepared to send a fire message. I sent a picture of Alec with a message that said:

My boyfriends going to the concert this weekend. Touch him and I personally will kill you.

-Magnus Bane

I sighed, he better listen. I really wish I could cancel my appointment in Idris but the Clave wouldn't appreciate it. Stupid Shadowhunters.

A/N Sorry for the REALLY short chapter

Reviews=more Malec


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer-I dont own

Alec POV

"Izzy do you want to go to the Adam Lambert concert with me tonight?"

She Squealed in excitement.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, Magnus can't go, he has work in Idris. I already bought the tickets though...and backstage passes."

She squealed again.

"Back Stage PASSES?"

"Yeah I know we're going to get to meet him!"

"YES!"

Then Izzy and I started jumping up and down fangirl squealing and clapping.

(A/N Sorry couldn't resist...)

Later...

I looked down at myself in shock. I couldn't believe I willingly wore this. Magnus must be wearing off. I was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans, a bright blue tank top with a black fishnet shirt underneath, and a black leather collar. I was also wearing eyeliner,just a bit of blue glitter on my eyes and black nail polish.

Suddenly there was a bright flash...Izzy was taking pictures of me.

"Izzy No Pictures! Atleast not of me!"

"But Magnus will want to see this."

"No don't send him the..."

"To late."

I sighed now he will always want me to dress like this...

"Oh he texted me back he said: How come you never dress like that for me. Sad Face. Aww I think he's jealous!"

I pulled out my phone and texted him back.

A-im sorry hun i'll dress like this more often

M-YAY! ;) be careful at the concert ok?

A-im a shadowhunter i think i can take care of myself

M-i know but be careful...please

A-of course I gotta go the concert starts soon love you

M-love you to bye

A-Bye 3

M-3

Please Review... 3


	4. the concert

Disclaimer- i dont own

Alec POV

We pushed our way through the crowd to right in front of the stage. Then he came out. The entire crowd went wild. Izzy turned to me and yelled,

"He looks like Magnus."

I looked. They did look alot alike...but...Adam was human...wasn't he? I looked at his eyes. They were glamored to look blue, but all I saw was gleaming cat eyes...Magnus's eyes.

"It is Magnus!" I yelled back in a daze.

Magnus/Adam Lambert sang and I cheered and sang with the crowd but my mind was reeling in confusion. Finally he announced the last song...my favorite song...For Your Entertainment. I shook the confusion away and got into the song. Close to the end of the song he went right up to the edge of the stage in front of where I was bent down, grabbed my collar and pulled me onstage. The crowd went wild. I stood frozen in shock as he pulled me into his arms and brought his lips to mine. Some where in the distance I heard what sounded like a million fangirl squeals. I gasped in surprise, as he nibbled my bottom lip begging for entrance, letting him slip his tongue inside to explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer as he broke the kiss. His lips moved lower down my jawline and stopped at my neck. I moaned involuntarily he bit my neck...

"Alexander Lightwood if you to are going to have sex go get a room not all of us want to see that" a voice screamed. Izzy I realized. I pulled away from him blushing. Magnus of course was standing there smirking. He grabbed the mic and said

"Sorry to all you with backstage passes, but I'm going to go home and have sex with my boyfriend Alec."

The crowd went wild. Then Magnus walked over to Izzy and gave her an envelope.

"Give this to me later."

"OK have fun."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just something I don't want to lose, Alec darling."

"oh ok."

At Adam Lamberts house.

"But Magnus this isn't your house."

"This is my other house I come here after most concerts."

This house was alot darker than the apartment. It was still sparkly but not as colorful. More black.

"Ummmmm...Why'd you tell the crowd we were going to...?" I asked blushing.

"Just being honest with the fans...Unless you don't want to"

"of course I've wanted to for a while but its just its my first time and..."

"Your scared?"

"A little..." I admitted.

"Just relax..." he said taking off my shirt...

You thought you were going to get some lemon didn't you? Naughty naughty fangirls... I doubt I could ever write lemon...This is the closest any of my fanfics have gotten so far...That was fun to write though.


	5. 5

Next Day  
>Texting between Magnus and Izzy<br>M-how was the concert?  
>I-you of all people should know...i still cant beleive you guys almost like had sex on stage...speaking of how was your night with alec? and why didnt you tell me you were adam lambert?<br>M-WHAT? Sex On Stage?!Night together? i havent seen him since yesterday. and im not adam lambert ima kill him tho  
>I-your not...so alec went home to have sex with...not you?<br>M-my twin brother is going to die  
>I- he gave me something to give you. Meet me outside the institute i cant open it.<br>M- give me 5 seconds

Magnus POV

"Soooo your twin is Adam Lambert?" Izzy asked as I undid the blocking spells on the envelope.  
>"That he is...He's also one of the most powerful warlocks in can control minds...emotions...people...pretty much whatever he wants."<br>"And thats who has Alec?"  
>"Unfortunately...I got it!" The envelope opened and I pulled out a letter...<p>

Dear little brother,

I like your choice in guys...hes so cute looks like Faye in guy form...and he's so trusting...didn't think for a moment that I wasn't you. I think I might keep him...He'll make a fun toy. By Friday either he'll be immortal and he wont even remember your name or...he'll be dead.. ;) you know how tricky magic is and mortals are so fragile. I'll try not to break him but no promises...besides if I do then we'll finally be even.

Love,  
>Adam Lambert 3<br>Adarian


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus POV  
>I dropped the tears were rolling down my my fault. I should have warned him.<br>"What did it say? Is there anything we can do?"  
>"You... ...I'm going to pay my brother Adarian a visit."<br>Isabelle gasped at hearing his name. He was the to shadowhunters he was the equivalent of the boogyman.  
>"But thats suicide I've heard of Adarian...Horrible Horrible stories. I don't know if the entire Clave could face him much less just you."<br>"I know."  
>"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she yelled.<br>"No!" I hissed, "I'm trying to save the one person I've ever fallen in love with in my entire 800 years of life. Who, might I add is also your brother. If I die in the process of doing so, but he's still alive I'll be fine with he dies...I'm right behind him. If Adarian succeeds with his spell,I'll find a way to undo it." I cried.  
>She looked on the verge of tears herself.<br>"I'm sorry Izzy. I'm going after Alec. And I'm not coming back without him. You should tell your parents what happened."  
>"They'll just follow you."<br>" them we went on a trip."  
>"ok...good luck."<br>I transported myself in front of my brothers house. He knew I was coming. He knew I knew exactly where he was. He wanted me to come to him. He wanted to kill me...because of a misunderstanding...over 600 years ago...over a girl...a shadowhunter girl...a Lightwood in fact...A Lightwood girl with long black hair and brilliant blue eyes...  
>Faye Lightwood...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

I was flirting with a fairy girl when I felt myself thrown into a hard surface. The wall. The fairy ran and I lashed out at my attacked with blue flames.  
>"You filthy demon!" a female voice screamed, "How dare you! You told me you loved me just last week, and then I saw you with her last night." She was crying and I was absolutely confused.<br>"And now you burned my face. Go back to hell. Stupid, Lying, cheating, Downworlder"  
>I looked at the girl. She was beautiful(well minus the burns) but completely unfamiliar.<br>"I'm sorry darling, but you must have me mistaken for someone else. For one I have no idea who you are. And for two I don't really like shadowhunters so shoo."  
>"You know exactly who I am Downworlder!"<br>"Soo egotistical just like the rest of your kind. I don't know you. I'm sorry for burning you but you attacked me. I'm leaving now. Hope your real boyfriend didn't cheat on you."  
>"Stupid downworlder...Should have known...what was I thinking...falling in love with a demon." I heard her grumble as I walked away. Then all of a sudden there was a Seraph blade to my throat.<br>"I'm sorry but I'm not dying for you." I said as I blasted her with a spell that would put her to sleep and then she'd stop breathing... a peaceful death.  
>"Goodbye Adarian" She whispered as she slumped to the ground<p>

Flash back end


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus POV

I portaled to the street he lived on in LA and walked toward his house. The sky was black and the rain was messing up my hair and make up, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was going to die. All that mattered was Alec.  
>Adarian was waiting outside.<br>"Hello little brother." Adarian called cheerfully.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Tsk Tsk Worried about your little Shadowhunter when you haven't seen me in centuries? I'm offended. Besides if I were you I would be a little more worried about your own safety."  
>"It doesn't matter what happens to me...I'll ask you one more time...Where Is Alec?"<br>"Inside. Resting. I have to say that boy is amazing in bed!"  
>I felt my jaw drop. He smirked and I felt tears try to fall from my eyes. I pushed them back.<br>"You Didn't!"  
>"I did. Honestly he doesn't even remember you at this point."<br>"Is he...?" I couldn't finish the question.  
>"Immortal? No Not quite yet. Want to see him once more before I kill you?"<br>He didn't wait for my response. He just led me inside. A painfully familiar voice said,  
>"Adarian your back! Who's that? He looks just like you...a little more colorful though."<br>Adarian turned to me and smiled triumphantly, but I was still staring at Alec who smiled and winked at me. He still remembered! It was all an act. Adarian turned back to Alec.  
>"This is my brother Magnus Bane."<br>Alec got up and walked of to us. I noticed he had a slight limp.  
>"Nice to meet you Magnus. I'm Alec, Adarians boyfriend."<br>Adarian laughed and pulled him into a kiss. I flinched and looked away. Alec pulled away blushing.  
>"Not in front of your brother."<br>"Awww. Fine. Would you go watch TV while I talk to Magnus about some personal matters?"  
>"Sure hun. See you later Magnus. I watched him walked to the couch and suddenly I was flung backwards into a wall. Adarian laughed.<br>"Pay attention little brother or your get yourself killed...quicker."  
>My confidence picked up.<br>"Really? Are you so sure about that Brother?" I laughed.  
>"I've been keeping tabs on you for centuries and now I'm wondering something. Could you actually kill me? And if you can Why haven't you? I killed the one girl you ever loved"<br>I paused and looked toward Alec who had gasped at that statement.  
>"Why aren't I already dead? Why haven't you, supposedly one of the most powerful warlocks in existence, killed me yet. So Brother if you can, Kill Me!"<br>Adarian stared at me in shock and then in rage and suddenly all hell broke loose. Red sparks flew in a deadly spell towards me. I blocked with my own magic. Alec looked scared. I didn't want to drag this out. I looked at Adarian who was crying as he sent spell after spell my way. Finally letting out the emotions he kept inside for 600 years. I felt bad for him, but there wasn't anything I could do...unless...  
>My thoughts were interrupted when a spell was sent in a completely different direction. To fast for me to react. It hit Alec in the chest. I heard him cry out and ran over.<br>"Magnus." He wispered.  
>"I'm here. It'll be okay. Adarian what did you do?"<br>He laughed maniacally.  
>"The same thing you did to me. I killed the one you love. You can't do anything to save him."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

*Magnus POV*

To fast for me to react. It hit Alec in the chest. I heard him cry out and ran over.  
>"Magnus." He wispered.<br>"I'm here. It'll be okay. Adarian what did you do?"  
>He laughed maniacally.<br>"The same thing you did to me. I killed the one you love. You can't do anything to save him."  
>I raised my head and looked at him...<br>"Yes...Yes there is."  
>I got up and walked towards him.<br>"Theres a spell Ive been working on...An immortality spell...but it requires the essence of a warlock...his magic...his life...it makes him forget all but his mortal life..."  
>I quickly immobilized him and let him fall to the ground as i extracted his magic and sent it into Alec's barely living body. Each second his pulse became stronger. He would become the first immortal shadowhunter. He'd have the power of a high warlock along with the ability to use runes on himself. His eyes opened and he stared at me with his brilliant blue eyes...and started crying.<br>"Alec...Whats wrong love?"  
>"I'm so sorry Magnus..."<br>"What for?" I asked completely confused.  
>"I thought he was you...and I...We..."<br>"Adarian tricked you. He's to blame not you. I'm not mad at you."  
>That made him cry even more.<br>"Don't cry love."  
>"I love you Magnus."<br>"I love you to."  
>Alec looked around...<br>"I feel odd"  
>I laughed.<br>"Thats to be expected. Your immortal."  
>His eyes widened.<br>"I'm what? How?"  
>"It doesn't matter all that matters is that now your mine...forever."<br>"Are you sure you won't get tired of me...Forever is a long time."  
>"Alec look at me...I love you...I have since the day I met you...and I will for all eternity...I could spend a million forevers by your side and it would still never be enough...I will never get bored with you...I love you...Now and Forever."<p> 


End file.
